1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory and, more particularly, to a switching device, a method of fabricating the same, and a resistive random access memory including the switching device as a selection device.
2. Related Art
A cross-point memory array structure has been employed in a cell region of a memory device. More specifically, the cross-point memory array structure has been included in memories, such as a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), a Phase Change Random Access memory (PCRAM), a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) and so on, as a cell structure having a pillar, the pillar being interposed between electrodes disposed on different planes and intersecting with each other.
Meanwhile, in the cross-point memory array structure, there may be writing errors or reading errors on cell information due to a sneak current that occurs between adjacent cells. In order to suppress these errors, a selection device has been employed in a cell. As the selecting devices, switching devices, such as transistors, diodes, tunnel barrier devices, and ovonic threshold switches, have been suggested.